wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me On another note There's an episode of SWC where they have a "Purity Dance" (I think it's season 3? "Jerri's Burning Issue" - the one where she has syphilis). I was thinking we might find a funny screenshot or two in that for Purity Balls. I can't remember that one too well, for some reason, but thought there might be something with Stephen dancing in the "Purity Dance" setting. --thisniss 16:20, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Have you seen this Stephen hosting rumor? It's mostly laughable, but it does put certain thoughts in my head, such as "God, I hate Kelly Ripa." And, more importantly, "They really should give Our Glorious Stephen an hour-long show on a major network." Anyway, it may be another "Emmys," but I thought someone might want to write it up for Breaking News. Of course, I've been waiting over a month to get to use my "Tad sighting" eagle pics, and I thought that would happen right away! You never can tell with the internets sources, huh? lol --thisniss 15:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :What!, what!!! WHAT!!!!! He's hosting something else!? You gay people and your gay websites...I never knew Stephen was so popular...with the gays...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:46, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we"the gays" did vote him Man of the Year, right? lol --thisniss 15:59, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :So, seriouosly the gays watch the show? (you'll have to answer as an ambassador of sorts)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC) No you din't.--thisniss 16:12, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, what's the deal? Does this mean I have to watch Kelly Ripa to take notes on what truthyisms Stephen says?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Stick a Fork In It... The ABBA songs are done. However, the Obamamamamia! page is locked from edits right now. Can you replace the Obamamamamia!/Dancing Queen link with this: Monica Goodling, Dancing Around Testimony Queen ? Thanks... --OHeL 02:13, 29 March 2007 (UTC) War Games Do we have a game for helping the President build a definitive case for war with Iran? You know, just to make sure we aren't as sloopy as we were with Iraq. vandal blocking I blocked someone this morning for vandalizing the Wikiality page. Could you make sure I did it right? For some reason, it told me at one point that I was autoblocked as well - and I'm pretty sure that I'm not the vandal. Although I have used unsafe computing practices, occasionally logging in at the library on my gigantic campus. So I suppose it is technically possible that I've shared an IP with a vandal at some point... I feel so dirty.--thisniss 12:49, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I was just totally confused. Should we then reblock the sequential number one? I didn't know what to make of it. I also hadn't really had time for my morning coffee to defog my brain yet, which was probably 90% of the problem. Sorry!--thisniss 21:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Template ?s Did we ever decide on our "Horsemen?" Did we ever decide what to call the "Abominations Club?" (I still like "Culture Worriers" btw) What do you think of Slanderson's "Profiles in Human Achievement" idea? (I feel it could be useful - perhaps if we frame it as a "Red State Shout Out" or "Real American" kind of tag?) Once these questions are answered, who's going to make the templates? (this is not a request for you to do it, just looking for info) lol - "details"--thisniss 12:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) New User Have you noticed user AveryG posting? I wonder if this is the guy that runs Colbert Nation...--MC Esteban 03:50, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :You should ask Hobobob10. He's a mod at the Colboards, right? Judging from his posts, he certainly seems to know a lot about what's going on over there.--thisniss 12:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Cultural Stupidity Question Excuse me, for being Canadian -- but I need to know this for a lyric in the song. Do bailiffs officially serve subpoenas in the US? (The do here in Canada). --OHeL 00:49, 28 March 2007 (UTC) concern about stephen I have a feeling that something is wrong with Stephen. Has anyone else noticed lately that he laughs a lot more when he tells a joke? It is a lot like what Jon Stewart does. Personally, I hate it a lot because he is obviously breaking character. I know that Stewart is a producer of the Report, so is it possible that he is having a say into this? And more importantly, what can be done to save him from Jon Stewart? User:cardsfan55555